banjokazooiefandomcom-20200223-history
Gruntilda Winkybunion/quotes
In Certain Areas Gruntilda's Lair At Random *Many tricks are up my sleeve, to save yourself you'd better leave! *Grunty's Plan is rather cunning, when I'm thin guys will come running! *Long of tooth and strong of arm, Grunty's got the lasting charm! *My filthy bed gives me a rash, I never wash I save my cash! *I don't like stairs much in my lair, they always make me gasp for air! *Can't you get here any faster, come and fight me I'm the master! *If you think I'm rather soft, I'll be waiting in the loft! *Why do I talk all the time, it's really hard to make these rhyme! *I'm still here, I watch you play, but I can't think of much to say! *It really does sound quite absurd, adventure of a bear and bird! *How bright they are, your stupid shorts, a target for my dumb cohorts! *That ugly bear you feathered freak, is nothing but a stupid geek! *Join me now and dump the bear, that little backpack then I'll wear! *You side with Banjo but change tack, imagine you on Grunty's back! *Your feathered buddy, that you've brung, useless like a pile of dung! *I can see it's quite hard work, to lump around that squawking jerk! *My next world is the hardest yet, and you'll fail on that I'll bet! *Tooty's fate is looking grim, it's because her brother's dim! *I've got this skirt so when I'm thinner, it really makes me look a winner! *When Tooty is a big ole lump, I've got just the frock to hide her rump! *Your butt will tell you and you'll know, when my boot swings to and fro! *When the back of Grunty's hand, whups your butt you'll hardly stand! *Hey Banjo, you're looking glum, it must be hard, being so dumb! *Grunty's stomach and leg thins, goodbye to all those double chins! *Once I'm nice and thin once more, burgers fries and chips galore! *Tooty says she's fine with me, if you go home I'll set her free! Specific Events *There he is, the fun begins, my tricks and traps will see who wins! *That was such an easy fit, the others may just test your wit! *You've found some notes but you need more, to break my spell and pass this door! *That door was easy you got past, unfortunately your first and last! *When you open a world door, baddies escape and roam once more! Treasure Trove Cove *That golden treasure was for me, now harder still the game will be! *That lousy cheat for extra eggs, won't help bear and chicken legs! Bubblegloop Swamp *First you see it, now you don't, the fast one wins, the slow one won't! *I'll be young and Tooty old, before you get Gruntilda's gold! Gobi's Valley *Grunty's race you cannot beat, until you find some faster feet! Mad Monster Mansion *Those lovely thorns, how they've grown, music to my ears as you moan! *I can't believe you went in there, now wash your hands you filthy bear! *These two guests are rather dumb, let's make sure they're unwelcome! *Yes I'm mad, my boot I'll put, up your useless spooky butt! *Big oak door is very tough, stupid bear's not fast enough! Rusty Bucket Bay *My oily water, in you plunge, you'll lose air while in that gunge. *In the scum you'll breathe your last, 'cuz air is lost twice as fast! During Cutscenes Introduction to Banjo-Kazooie *Dingpot, Dingpot by the bench, who is the nicest looking wench? *Yes you're right, I'm rather proud, my looks stand me out from the crowd! *What d'you mean, this cannot be, there's no one prettier than me! *No no no you must be mad, nicer beauty can't be had! *If Tooty thinks she's fairer than me, I'll steal her looks and ugly she'll be. *Come to me, my little pretty, you'll soon be ugly, what a pity! *Don't scratch and bite little bear, you'll soon need bigger underwear! *This fine contraption, so I'm told, will make me young and Tooty old! *Rescue you he will not dare, there's many danger's in my lair! *Hurry Klungo push that switch, I'm tired of being an ugly witch! Game Over From Banjo-Kazooie *Banjo's game ends in my tower, turn it up I need full power! *Look at Grunty she's a beauty, I'm much prettier than Tooty!